Murder Service: 131313
by TableCloth
Summary: "This is Murder Service: 131313. We will answer your call after the 13th ring. call us, and we will kill the one you want to"


**Hey folks, this is TableCloth serve you again with another horror story. This story set at Happy Tree academy. Without too much talkie, enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Ridiculous"<p>

"Weird joke"

"You have affected too much by horror movies!"

"Such thing is not exist!"

And another mockery sends to Cuddles because of his magazine while he can only put insulted face

"Murder Service: 131313" Toothy start to read the article, "Call us, and we will kill the one you want to"

"We will answer your call after the 13th ring" Russell Continue

"That's impossible since telephone only have 12 rings. Cuddles, you are very ridiculous that could believe this thing!" Shifty said, followed by laughing from the whole class

Then the school bell rings

"Time's up. Back to seat" Toothy said while the other students return to their seat

_~(XvX)~_

A girl walks silently to a Telephone box. She grab the phone handle while thinking 'this is ridiculous' over and over. She begins to think that the article is not true

But if it true, she could get chased by FBI or worse, CIA. She doesn't want to get interrogated or enter a prison. Everyone could think she is a killer. Although the one who do that is the one who create this murder service, she is the one who ask

But curiosity seems to defeat her awareness. She began to lift the handle, enter the coin, slowly press the 1-3-1-3-1-3 and wait

Surprisingly, there are 13 rings and it's answered:

"This is murder service: 131313. We will kill the target you want to kill"

"I-I want y-you t-to k-kill Giggles" she said while shaking

"Your request is accepted. Remember, if after 48 hour the target isn't killed, you can call us back and tell us about it"

Then the conversation finished before she even said 'thank you'. Suddenly, fear overcomes her. She began to think, 'what if she really gets killed?', but she walks out of the box and act like nothing happened

_~(XvX)~_

The next day, Giggles walk with Cuddles and Toothy. She wears a hat. Several minutes later, they reach a restaurant (like the one in Flippin' Burger episode) and sit beside handy while Petunia can seems cooking like usual

Just several minute after they sit, a man with gun come and threat to kill them who scream. He take Giggles and put the gun's snout (or whatever it is called in English) on her head. He threat to kill her if someone tries to save her

Cuddles that don't accept her being held hostage jump from his seat and try to save her. But before he can reach the man with gun, that man already shoot Giggles right in head. As they (Cuddles and the bad guy) fall, the gun released from the guy's hand. Finally police come and take the guy away

_~(XvX)~_

The same girl comes again to the telephone box. She presses the same number like before. But instead of another hello thingy, she answered by:

"Giggles have been killed, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and it still 23 hour, fortunately no one else dies"

"Fortunately? We already plan this very carefully so no one else will die. So who is your next target?"

"My next target is Cuddles"

_~(XvX)~_

It is 24 hour since Giggles' death. Everyone sad, but Cuddles is the most of them. He's very sad, that he only want to eat very little amount of food

"Come on Cuddles, eat it" Toothy beg

"No, I don't want to eat!" Cuddles said

"Then at least drink something" Toothy give him a glass of water

"No, thank you!" Cuddles simply throw the water away

"Come on. Giggles must not want you to be like this. At least, eat for her" Toothy try to convince

Finally, Cuddles want to eat it. After eating, he wants to refresh

"Would you like to come with me to the park?" Cuddles ask to Toothy

"Sure" Toothy accept

They walk together to the park. At the park, they talks about something

"You know, this is where I meet Giggles for the first time" Cuddles started the conversation

"Wait a minute" Toothy look at his watch, then call someone

"Hey, I win the bet. So you gotta give me $100. Thank you" And so Toothy close the call

"Damn, you make her death as a bet 'I gonna talk about Giggles soon'?" Cuddles ask angrily

"Don't be mad. I never meant to make that bet. Russell did" Toothy explain

As they talk, a truck slipped and move straight to them. As they realize it, Toothy manage to jump, but Cuddles is not manage to jump faster so most of his body destroyed

_~(XvX)~_

The same girl enters the same telephone box. And she has planning for the next name

It is Toothy

_~(XvX)~_

"This is not fair! This is not fair at all!" Toothy yell in sadness

"Calm down. You just make yourself look shameful by yelling" Lifty simply talk

"You don't know what I have felt! I already know the for more than 7 years and they have taken from me for just 2 days" Toothy still yell

"But yelling won't make them alive, right? Why not do something that can make you feel close to them?" Shifty ask

"Yeah… I do think I gonna do something" Toothy said and go to his room

"Whatever" Shifty & Lifty left him

_~(XvX)~_

Toothy has prepared a grave beside Cuddles. He makes sure that if he falls, he will fall in the grave. Then he takes a gun from his sheath and directs it to his heart

"I following, Cuddles" Then he shot his heart and fall into the grave

_~(XvX)~_

The next day, the same girl enter the telephone box again and do the same thing like she has did before

"Good, they have been killed. Now I want you to do another thing"

But after several time waiting, the answer is:

"Sorry, but you chance have finished. You only have three chances. Now you have to pay"

"How many do you want it? I have a lot of money"

"We don't need money. You have to pay with thing you only have one. And once you pay it, you won't get it back"

She began to fearful. Cold sweat flow through her neck

"It's your soul"

_~(XvX)~_

The next day, Petunia found dead without her eyes and organs. Police line has keep the curious media to walk closer to her

Lammy have an access to the scene. She asks to a doctor:

"What happened to her?"

"She lost all her organs, but her skin and muscles still intact, which mean she not being hurt before she lost her organs. But need to do autopsy first" The doctor leave her and take Petunia's body to the ambulance

At the night, Lammy come to the telephone box. She carefully try to not step the blood on the floor. Then she wear gloves and lift the hanging phone handle

"Thanks for calling Murder Service: 131313"

She silent for a moment before says:

"You are welcome"

She walks out before anyone sees her, but in the intersection, she stops and said:

"_Death __is __fair, __Petunia_"

**And that's my new oneshot. How is it? Is it good? I hope so. Anyway, review please?**

**~(XvX)~**


End file.
